Punch tools have long been used for the machining of various metal workpieces. Punches commonly are held in turrets configured so that rotation of the turret positions selected punches under a ram-driven striker. A punch tool assembly may itself have several punch tools circumferentially arranged with the punch assembly supported in a rotatable punch magazine so that desired individual punches can be rotated into position under a striker.
Of particular interest are punch assemblies used to mark workpieces with desired alpha-numeric indicia or other symbols. These marking punches, also known as letterstamps, are designed to mark a workpiece with a given character or string of characters. Selected characters can be represented by different marking punches housed within a punch magazine. In use, the magazine is rotated to place the selected marking punch in position to be contacted by the striker during the punch stroke.
During the punch stroke the ram momentarily forces the marking punch from a rest position to a marking position against the workpiece. After the marking punch marks the workpiece, it returns, under the influence of a biasing mechanism to its rest position.
The need for a reliable biasing mechanism to return the marking punch to its resting position within the magazine has made the manufacture, assembly, and maintenance of such multi-tool marking punch devices mechanically complex. It would be advantageous to provide a simple and flexible biasing mechanism structure enabling ready assembly of such a multi-tool punch magazine for use in press punch devices, particularly for use in multi-tool marking punch press devices.